


Movement III: Allegro Moderato

by SpillAllTheTea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Musicians, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cello, Classical Music, Famous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Masturbation, Pining!Yuuri, Sex Dreams, shy yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpillAllTheTea/pseuds/SpillAllTheTea
Summary: Yuuri has idolized cello legend Victor Nikiforov since he was young. Victor is judging the cello portion of a strings competition Yuuri is participating in. Will Yuuri be able to impress his idol?





	1. Day 1: Pre-competition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Victuuri cello au! It's also my first time writing sex, so I'm a bit nervous. In case it's not obvious enough, I'm a huge classical music nerd.

_Damn, he's so talented._ Yuuri tilted his phone to get a full-screen view of Victor Nikiforov’s long, thin fingers as they traveled up and down the fingerboard. He played the difficult third movement of Dvorak’s Cello Concerto in B minor with ease. He was shocked to see that the silver-haired man hardly broke a sweat as he played the physically demanding piece.

  
Yuuri saw one of Victor’s performances mances online for the first time when he was twelve. Victor was sixteen at the time, and he looked like a beautiful fairy as he played Cello Concerto No. 1 in C Major by Haydn. His had hair was long then; it swayed gently as he played the cadenza of the second movement and moved all over the place when he played the third. Yuuri had only been playing for one year when he discovered Victor, which was nothing compared to the eight years of experience his newfound idol had had at his age.

  
But that didn't stop Yuuri. He worked hard to achieve success as well. He practiced four hours every day, never losing focus. Unfortunately, he worried too much. His nerves got the best of him at the Tchaikovsky International Competition for Young Musicians. Everyone there seemed younger than him, for he was only one year younger than the cutoff age of seventeen. The stress got to be too much for him, and he was eliminated after the first round.

  
Yuuri stopped thinking about his past and continued to watch Victor play. He sat up on the hotel bed, shocked to be where he was. He looked out the window, down at the view of Harbin, China. He was here for the Schoenfeld International String Competition, a competition where the living legend Victor Nikiforov would be a judge. He was still nervous of course, but he had gained more control of his anxiety. He was twenty-three now, and he’d grown a lot since his youth.

  
Yuuri's prescreening repertoire had sounded absolutely perfect. He sent in videos containing Popper Etude 28, the Prelude and Allemande from Bach’s Sixth Cello Suite, and the incredibly difficult Arpeggione Sonata by Franz Schubert. He was prepared, to say the least.

  
His mind began to wander as he watched the Russian man play from his phone. What those perfect, talented fingers feel like inside him? It was a good thing Phichit was going to be gone for a little bit. He retrieved his small bottle of lubricant from the pocket of his suitcase. He went back to the bed and took his pants off.

  
Yuuri took his cock in his hand and began to stroke himself. He reached his other hand behind him and uncapped the lube. He poured the slick liquid over the strong, calloused fingers of his left hand. He teased himself with one finger before slipping it in his puckered hole. He moved it slowly at first, and he soon added a second. “Victor! Yesss...” he moaned quietly as he added another finger. He imagined they were Victor’s as he searched for the spot that made him see stars. He found it and curled his fingers mercilessly until he arched his back away from the bed and spilled into his hand.

  
Yuuri cleaned himself up and turned on the TV. He watched a dumb comedy to calm his nerves about the competition. His practice session that morning had gone smoothly, but a negative thought kept creeping into his mind. What if Victor doesn't like my playing? Or worse; what if he doesn't remember me? Yuuri ignored his worries and watched the show.

  
“Hey Yuuri! I hope you're not too worried about the competition tomorrow.” Phichit said, the door closing behind him. “No, not really.” Yuuri mumbled. It wasn't convincing. “Yuuri, you and I both know that Victor will be impressed with your musical abilities. You've worked for this; there's no way it won't be worth it.” Yuuri nodded. Although he would never admit it, Phichit was always right.

  
The rest of the night went pretty well. Yuuri and Phichit went to one of the restaurants in their hotel brought leftovers back to their room. Ping! Yuuri reached for his phone. “Shut. Up.” “What is it?” asked Phichit. Yuuri showed Phichit what was on its screen. It was a photo of Victor Nikiforov sitting behind his name tag at the judges’ panel. The caption read Can't wait to meet all the winners at the after party of the winners’ recital. “Phichit, do you know what this means?! I could actually have a conversation with Victor Nikiforov!”

“Yuuri,” Phichit said, “Just do your best tomorrow and we'll see what happens. Now go to sleep; we both need our rest for the competition.” Yuuri looked at the picture before drifting off to sleep.

_  
The room was empty except for a single desk. A silver-haired man in a form-fitting black suit sat behind his nametag. “Mister Katsuki, play me something beautiful.” he said. Yuuri hesitantly picked up his cello and took a deep breath before sitting down in the chair that suddenly appeared a few feet from the desk where Victor sat. He tightened his bow and began to play. It was a piece he’d learned years ago, but could never forget. The Swan. Victor looked amazed as he watched the young man play. He could really hear the swan gliding across the water and dying away at the end of the piece._

_  
Victor stood up and clapped as Yuuri took a bow. “In all my years of playing the cello, I've never heard anything as mesmerizing as that performance. But then again, I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you.” “T-thank you so much M-mister Nikiforov.” Yuuri stuttered, confused by how impressed his idol was. “Don't thank me, my Yuuri. I meant every single word.” All of a sudden, the Japanese man felt something unexpected. A pair of lips were touching his own. Yuuri realized what was going on, and he deepened the kiss. He heard the Russian let out a small moan as their tongues met. Victor broke the kiss and began to nip lightly at Yuuri’s collar bone. Then he put his mouth on one of Yuuri's nipples. The younger man cried out beneath him. Victor traveled lower and lower still until he reached the waistband of Yuuri's pants._

_  
“Yuuri,” he said, “is this alright with you?” “Yes Victor. Give me everything you have.” And with that, Victor pulled down the young man’s pants and boxer briefs to reveal his aching cock. Victor took a minute to look at the beauty before him. The Japanese man’s face was flushed, and Victor could see how much he wanted this._

_  
“Victor, hurry up please.” Yuuri said, his voice strained with need. Victor kissed the young man’s tip before taking the entire length into his mouth. Yuuri panted above him and held the Russian’s silver hair with one hand. Victor kept bobbing up and down, and he pulled a small bottle from his pocket. He slicked his fingers and briefly looked up at Yuuri to ask permission. The Japanese boy nodded and Victor got to work._

_  
He started with one finger and let the younger man adjust before thrusting it. After Yuuri had gotten used to this, he carefully added a second finger, enjoying the moans from above him. Victor twisted the two fingers and scissored them to get Yuuri ready for another. When all three fingers were in, he pushed them deeper and found Yuuri's prostate. The younger man keened at his ministrations. “Let's go to the chair.” Yuuri breathed between moans._

_  
The men stood up and kissed once again before moving to the very chair where Yuuri had played before. He told Victor to sit down and lube up his cock. Slowly, Yuuri glided down onto him. He took a few seconds to adjust before impaling himself once more. “Yuuuuuri. Yes!” Victor exclaimed. Yuuri began to move faster and faster bouncing on the Russian man's lap. Finally he hit just the right spot. “Oh Victor. You feel so good inside of me.” he gasped._

_  
Yuuri kept slamming down, hitting his prostate every time. Soon, his hole clenched and he spasmed on top of Victor, coming all over their bodies. Victor soon spilled inside of Yuuri at the tight feeling._

  
All of a sudden, Yuuri woke up panting. He looked down at his pajama pants. “Oh shit. I was dreaming.” He muttered, not wanted to wake Phichit. He got up slowly to go to the bathroom and deal with his arousal. _How am I going to face Victor without getting turned on?_


	2. Author's Note/Unfortunate News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to inform you about some complications that have prevented me from updating.

     I've really enjoyed writing this fic so far, but something has made me unable to update. As you know from reading the first chapter, Yuuri is competing in the Schoenfeld International Strings Competition. I really want to be accurate when I write about the competition and its repertoire. Every piece I mentioned in Yuuri's prescreening repertoire is from the actual Schoenfeld prescreening repertoire.

     Unfortunately, I am unable to attain information about the repertoire for any of the other rounds in the competition. The Schoenfeld website said that the information would be available in June 2017, but it's the end of July and they still haven't put it up.

     I just want you guys to know that I care about this story, and I certainly have not abandoned it. If you have any recommendations, feel free to tell me. I want to keep you all engaged. I could do some other sort of Music AU, or I could write something completely different.

     I care about writing for this wonderful fandom, so let me know what you guys want to see for the time being.

With love,

SpillAllTheTea

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading; I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment because I really want to hear your feedback  
> Here's a playlist of every piece mentioned so far: https://open.spotify.com/user/spillallthetea/playlist/0h4UQ281HZDgRoWWGVdF5H


End file.
